


y'know, a date.

by rycan_toucan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, he knows what the fuck is up but is too awkward, ryan has a date but they don't show up, shane observes from his nearby news stand and develops a crush, they're so cute you guys what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycan_toucan/pseuds/rycan_toucan
Summary: there's a guy standing at the bus stop.well, okay, that's not the best way to get you intrigued; i guess i should add the fact he's been standing there for a while now. and, that would've been fine, too-if it weren't for all the buses passing by and him not getting into a single one. that leaves us with a couple of more options, one being the most reasonable: he's probably waiting for somebody. i mean, anyone can tell that by how many times the man checked his phone or looked around after doing so. it could be a family member he hasn't seen in a long time, a niece/nephew coming from school,...or, y'know, a date.just kidding. i knew the little guy had been waiting for a date this entire time, that much was obvious. it was just nice to serve a little buildup. meanwhile, i've been sitting at the bus stop's news stand- doing my job. occasionally some twat would stop by for a pack of cigs, some water or chips... rarely actual news. but that doesn't matter. what i'm trying to say is that the job is boring- and sometimes you've got to find entertainment in other people.and this fairly attractive 20-something year old with nicely combed hair and big pretty eyes was today's pleasant sacrifice.





	y'know, a date.

**Author's Note:**

> i dig writing in first person at times. i think i'm going to write the 2nd chapter in ryan's pov... maybe.

 

our nameless protagonist arrived at the bus stop at around 5pm- and I know this because the bright smile he was wearing failed to escape my attention. if everyone on the street was black and white, this man would be the one in color.

he appeared nervous; fidgeting with the clothing he was wearing and fixing his hair a bit too often. but other than that he seemed pretty excited, trying to conceal his beautiful white teeth whenever he would look down at his phone.

I didn't know a thing about the person he was texting- but man, I already wished it was me.

okay, maybe dial it back, buddy - i think to myself as i try to imagine having someone in my life who would smile so fondly at whatever I had to say through a text message. psh, i didn't need that. it was just a fun fact, like, if I happened to hook up with this guy- he'd be the type to smile at my messages, that's all. not a lot of people feel the need to express their emotions so openly when their companion couldn't see them, so most of the time they don't know. but this stranger wasn't one of them.  
does his partner know that?

he just seemed open in a lot of ways, a ray of sunshine of a person. people who knew him definitely cherished his smile. he'd be the one to single-handedly lighten up the mood, for sure. I wonder what his go-to friday night movie is, or if he liked his popcorn buttery, or... for starters, what his name is.

i feel my body let out a sigh on me- which, by the way, rude. and I decide to interrupt my idiotic daydreaming by returning to an unfinished crossword left from earlier today. it was easy and boring, but it served as a good distraction for a while.

emphasis on "while" because once it's passed, i found myself looking back up to find the stranger.  
it was ridiculous, almost like i was rewarding myself for solving the damn thing.

when i did, though, my heart did a weird little jump. he seemed to have stopped smiling and it looked so off on his features- why was that?

don't get me wrong, he was still dead stunning all serious and handsome but... i know for a fact i'd be doing everything in my might just to get him to smile again. or never stop smiling, for that matter. run around him and make faces? sure, i never worry about humiliating myself. go on about aliens and how weird it'd actually be if they were a thing? hell, i'd be down. the stranger's face just lacked it's light this way.

why was he still there, anyway? it's been at least half an hour. no way he was getting bailed on? ...right? the thought stings. who would do that to a person like....whatever his name is?

I shift in my already uncomfortable chair, and hate that a small part of me is actually relieved.

another minute goes by and i'm still staring, like a jackass, in disbelief. chin in hands like a love-struck teenager and everything.

I think about approaching the stranger...or about the ways of doing so.  
how about handing him some crackers from the store with a casual "hey, you were standin' here for a long time, i thought you might be hungry." -- or how about not.  
because am i seriously going to pour salt on an open wound like that?? plus, if the man was truly hungry, he would buy some snacks himself. 

so, once again, the only way to go about this is to not go about it at all.

but if I see the nameless beauty turn around and go home on his own with some kind of kicked-puppy expression you bet i'm going to start a riot.

who would be cruel enough to just lead him on like this, though? the boy was so purely exiced, it was crushing to see his expression grow more and more disappointed. seriously, fuck whoever was on the other end of this story.

the light on the stranger's phone flickers and this is it- he looks down, reads it and sighs. with a shake of his head, he tucks the phone in his pocket and is headed- wait.

wait, no. stop right there mister-

"could you unlock the fridge?"

I stayed silent for a bit too long, gawking at the sight in front of me. and only noticed once the source gave me a weird look.

"um, yes- right away, sir."

I fumbled with the papers on my untidy desk, searching in a panicked hurry until I found the button I was looking for.  
pressing it felt like a victory.

"go ahead."

the customer nodded and went to tug on the door... then did it again. it didn't budge.

_the victory was an illusion and my entire life is crumbling._

my alert light was flickering next to the button as I continuously pressed it. no, please don't do this. not now.

"i don't...think it's working?" the man stated. awkwardly.

"yeah it's...being a pain in the ass- holdup."

i tried to act like my heart wasn't about to beat right out of my shirt like a cartoon character and do a little dance. and, with that mindset, casually walked out of the door to help out.

..only to realize i forgot the keys.

curses, guess we'll make do. because there's no way i'm actually going to turn around and go back in like some kind of fool.

i took hold of the handle and, surprise surprise, i wasn't doing a better job than the person i am trying to impress.

"fuck," i say out loud, making it obvious that i was indeed having a hard time.

i hear him laugh in that beautiful voice of his, it starts off as a wheeze and gradually builds up in this angelic fucking bells and- are you hearing yourself, shane??

"oh man for a second there i thought your lanky arms would be stronger than mine."

oh no i have a crush on a little shit.

"woah, okay-"

before I could properly defend myself, i feel him standing next to me. grabbing the handle, his hands close to mine- arms intertwined. i know we were just supposed to open the door but...holy shit, am i right?

"i just thought i'd get a better leverage than a 4ft-and-a-try tall man."

i defended myself anyway, and damn did it feel good. there was definitely a grin on my face.

"hey! i'm 5'10" that's AVERAGE! ...not everyone is born a mountain." he giggles at the end.

i laugh, like, actually laugh out loud. and we're pulling. i know this will result in unnecessarily breaking the fridge door open and my boss getting furious but. it's so worth it. i wonder how fun it will be to tell this man the story of today once we're old and have adopted a couple of kids. like 'surprise, i had the key all along- betcha didn't know that.'

expectedly, the thing snaps. throwing us both back with the force of an opening door and slamming the short little devil against my chest. i swear i'm the only thing holding the door right now and if i let go we're both falling right on our butts. i let go.

and here we are.  
he's basically sitting between my legs, arms on my knees to keep himself steady. his back on my chest. and i'm just glad i didn't hit my head against anything sharp.

"ayyy we did it, baby"

i didn't mean to sound drunk, nor flirty. but it came out that way.

i see the other's head turn to the side as he gives me a glare that's also a lifetime worth of promises. i'm actually speechless. and my cheeks feel a little warm. he gets up.

"i'm ryan," he says as he gives me a hand.

i take it, holding it for a little longer even after standing up. i can't help but smile down at him. he's even more beautiful up close ...after a terribly awkward situation.

"shane."

ryan returns my smile with a clearly superior one and takes a step back, grabbing a can of root beer from the broken fridge.

"make it two, it's on me."

i tell him as i make my way back into the stand- feeling all fuzzy and weird. there was absolutely no need to break that poor door, but they did it. together.

"how generous... baby" the teasing is back in ryan's beautiful voice and he's standing in front of the stand, looking at me though the small window, two cans in hand. he has no reason to stay here, but then he says:

"since i happen to have two root beers, i wouldn't mind sharing."

it sounds confident, but the rose color on his cheeks suggested he was at least a little shy and somewhat embarrassed. i hate root beer. that's about to change.

"is it, y'know...."

"a date." he nods.

"my shift is done in 10 minutes, meet me at the park?"

the other looks down at nothing in particular, and for a second i'm lost- then i realize.

"i won't leave you hanging, i promise."

i wink, feeling it was necessary.

ryan frowns in confusion, blushes furiously,..

"please don't."

he said it more to himself, which was a bit sad- i can only imagine what a rejection like that does to a person's confidence. 

if anyone deserved to feel worthwhile, it was ryan.

"fuck it, i'm leaving early."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated & thank you for reading<3
> 
> my tumblr is @ rycan-toucan


End file.
